User blog:Tails365/What's wrong with Twisted Treeline
So all of you LoL players have noticed there is another map besides SR with a classic game aproach. The Twisted Treeline. Supporting only 3 players per team, and with a new set of items, the TT makes it's own meta. The problem is: its very broken. Lets go by topics. 1 - Champions Since only 3 players are allowed in a team, it's rare for supports to be picked, though there are a few exceptions (Leona and Thresh), and since it's a small map, dashes are very appreciated. Even ranged ADC have trouble since the team normally has 2 beefy chars with good dmg. But what about champs like Jax and Trynda? Well, you are dead if they get a bit ahead. Why? Because with just 3 champs you have few options. And squishies like Kog, Orianna and Anivia? You better forget those. They require too much team dependance early to work, and being as tanky as paper doesn't help. 2 - Items The second problem and the main reason why Jax and Trynda are so broken in 3's. Where is thornmail? There isn't one. And still IE is there (they will change it, i know). APC have much less AP available, which is actually good. The problem is that some items are completely useless. Sanguine blade, though VERY cheap, which benefits fallen behind players, is a mockery of an item. It must be stacked with AA, guving 70 AD and 20 Lifesteal, making it useless with non AA chars. And check ravenous hydra, More AD less lifesteal, a useful passive... all better on any AD melee. 3 - The Map Well, this is a bit confusing, but ok. In the new TT, they added pads, a health relic, removed wards and added Vilemaw. All very awesome. Except if a team is slightly ahead, they will most times have both pads, making them evem harder to take down, the health relic is a mockery and is only there for random lucky escapes. The jungle is mostly useless. It's hard and offers mediocre reward. No warding sistem makes people run back to their turret as soon as they read SS (and those with wards a pain though lightbringer helps on that regard. Too bad hextech Sweeper doesnt have an upgrade too). And Vilemaw is too damn hard. Some can solo it at level 10, others need all e at level 16. Also, no buffs makes it hard for some champs. All this makes TT have a simple mechanic: take champs that are bulky and independent. Get Tryndamere or ban him. Jax is the same. Unless you are Aatrox, dont go for a 10 min vilemaw alone. And most items are ok, but sanguine vlade is... stuff. Map has a bit of good control options, but fails on countering benefits. I don't plan to hate the map. in fact I play it a lot. Which is why I am writing this. It's just not balanced to have someone like a Trynda in the TT. In 5 vs 5, you can have a pure tank with cc and will have a support pin him down. In 3's, your cc will rarely do the job, if you even have any. So Riot needs to balance a lot. What do you think of Twisted Treeline? Do you play it often? Comment below if you have anything to say related to TT. Category:Blog posts